makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Jin Saotome
Bio Jin's father (Ken Saotome) belonged to a unit that was killed in an accident one year before the start of Cyberbots. To honor his memory, he seeks to become the best VA (Variant Armor, used for robot combat) pilot alive and wants to prove his worth through the VA battle circuit. He begins to question his father's death after meeting SHADE for the first time. Jin's mood goes from calm to rage within seconds, but he remains a good guy. He is also friends with Gawaine Murdock. His main mech is BX-02 Blodia. Movelist Skill Cards *Saotome Diving: Jin spins quickly transforming his feet into a small tornado. *Saotome Typhoon: Jin moves forward in a typhoon, hitting the opponent multiple times. Strength and distance of this move is dependent on the button pressed. *Saotome Dynamite: Jin releases energy (and his clothes) and shoots them out around him. This move will cause knockback if the opponent gets caught in it, and has brief invincibility and acts as an energy attack. *Saotome Crush: A blockable command grab. If Jin successfully grabs his opponent he will drag them around the screen then proceeds to slam them down. *Machine gun fist: Jin rapidly punches in a certain direction. *Lariat: Jin spins twice with his arms out while stepping forward. Spell Cards *Blodia Punch: Jin proceeds to punch his opponent and Blodia's fist also proceeds to punch as well. Last hit will force the opponent to fly off the screen. *Saotome Cyclone: Jin creates a big cyclone which only needs to hit once to do full damage, causing the opponent to get stuck on the giant tornado if it hits. *Saotome Shine: If Jin is the last surviving member of his team and only has 30% or less health, he will flash automatically when he is on his feet. This enters him a state of power and defense increase. Despite being a Spell Card, it doesn't take any power. Last Word *BX-02 Blodia: Jin calls his VA Blodia, jumps into the cockpit and proceeds to take control. You can then use the normal button and joystick commands to control the actions of the mech. During the time this move is used, Jin is totally invincible and his Spell Card meter begins to act as a timer. Misc. *Battle Intro: Jin jumps off Bloadia and says “Whether you’re metal or flesh, I’ll destroy you!” *Taunt: He flashes and appears in his underwear while scrubbing his back with a towel and says "What a loser!". *Victory Pose: He jumps on Bloadia and strikes a pose before saying “Go back to playing video simulations, weakling!” Winning Quotes Using a Giant Robot is cheating? Nonsense, why didn’t you use yours? Voice Actor? No, VA means Variant Armor which is used for combat! My sword is not for show! But I don’t want to damage it though… I’ll fight on in my father’s name! Surely he’s looking proudly upon me! Vs. Self: We have the same machine, but I think we both know which one of us is the better pilot! Vs. Akuma: I’ve seen that fighting style before. Tell me what you know about the Zero Gouki! Vs. Tron Bonne: You should seek the man by the name of Laurence Santana before you try to make another VA again. Vs. B.B. Hood: A little blond-haired girl with violent tendencies? Devilotte, is that you? Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: You not from Earth Corps? I see… It’s a good thing that you’re not from them considering some of their “secrets”. Vs Ryu: You have improved alot since I've been gone. I hope we meet again soon. Vs. Cirno: Keep trying, fairy! But my spirit is just too hot for you to handle! Vs. Aya and Frank West: You're covering a story? I don't care if you follow me around, but you're gonna have to dress warmly. You got your own VA? Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Byakuren, Ichirin, Futo and Miko: The gods won't save you from Blodia's fist! Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: Books can't teach you everything. Taking on Blodia's fist is a good example. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: Looks like my blood was way too hot for your tastes. Vs. Meiling, Chun Li and Jon Talbain: Nice moves, but it'll take more than that to defeat me and Blodia! Vs. Sakuya, Youmu, Soki, Nero and Vergil: If that blade leaves so much as a scratch on Blodia, there will be hell to pay! Vs. Captain Comando, Ustuho, Ken, Mokou and Batsu: Come on! You'll need to be more fired-up than that if you wanna take us down! Vs. Tessa, Nitori and Dr. Wily: You can take apart Blodia, when you pry it from my cold dead body! Vs. Suika and Megaman: You weren't that big a second ago! Vs. Kokoro: You think wearing masks can compensate for spirit?! Vs. Mima, Firebrand, Shinki, M. Bison, Wesker and Seija: Get ready to feel the wrath of Blodia's fists! Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: Blodia and I are already and unstoppable force of nature! Vs. Wriggle, Rumia, and Mystia: You're actually more of an annoyance than a threat. Vs. Kaguya, Tenshi and Morrigan: There's more where that came from, princess! Vs. Yukari: Don't think you can keep escaping from Blodia's fists! Vs. Reisen, Trish and Dante: Those bullets can't even pierce Blodia's armor. Vs. Alice: Sorry, but your dolls just ain't gonna cut it. Vs. Guile: Your army's gonna need more VAs to stand a chance! Vs. Zero, Hiryu and Hayato: The heat from that blade almost scarred Blodia, punk! Vs. Kagerou and Amaterasu: I'm not one to kick the dog, but don't think I'll hold back! Vs. Cammy: Doesn't matter how fast you are if you can't pierce Blodia! Vs. Yuugi: Never thought I'd meet a person that could throw Blodia here. I don't know whether I should laugh. Vs. Satori: Guess you couldn't read me all the way here in Blodia. Vs. Medicine: Even if I'm poisoned, you've still got Blodia's fist to worry about! Vs. Anakaris: Let's send him back to his tomb, Blodia! Vs. Yumemi: I hope Blodia's fist caught your interest now! Vs. Amingo: Let's see if you can still dance after receiving Blodia's fist! Vs. Nue: Me and Blodia ain't afraid of you! Vs. Sonson: Let's see which is harder; your staff or Blodia's fists! Vs. Kogasa: I've seen way to many giant robots to be surprised by anything. Vs. Spencer: The bigger the arm, the harder it hits. Guess which one's bigger. Vs. Hina: I don't need luck when I've got Blodia on my side! Vs. Masamune: You’ve never fought a machine like Blodia before. The warring states ain't got nothing on him! Vs. Kasen: You think your pets can match my mech? Think again! Vs. Dan: So you too know what it’s like to lose your father at the hands of a malicious fiend? Vs. Murasa: Sorry, but you’re not sinking Blodia today. Vs. Nick: You’ll be safer in Blodia. Vs. Seiga: Hermits don’t have enough spirit to stand up to Blodia! Ending (Jin has defeated Fafnir, but Blodia is damaged.) Jin: Phew, that was difficult! That stupid lizard damaged my Blodia! (Nitori walks up to him.) Nitori: Excuse me, sir. I couldn’t help but notice your machine. If you want, I can help fix it. Jin: Ha! You really think you can fix this, little girl? Nitori: Never judge a book by it’s cover. (Nitori has fixed Blodia and also added several weapons to it.) Nitroi: So what do you think? Jin: Hmm. Not bad! Say, can I ask you something? (Later Nitori and Jin are participating in the Cyberbots tournament. Jin is using Blodia and Nitori is using Hisoutensoku. Also participating are PTX-40A, Baby Head, G. Kaiser, Gigi, Gourai, Gustaff and Hornisse.) Nitori: Whoa! This is quite fun! Jin: Don't get excited, kid! This is only the beginning! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters